


❝What's out there? Past your darkened door?❞

by M1lkT3aa



Series: ❝"Explicit" Stories.❞ [1]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Gen, Litearlly., Yogurt fucking dies., and all that gorey shit, organs being extracted, trigger warnings for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1lkT3aa/pseuds/M1lkT3aa
Summary: ❛Lilac makes a cake...Out of their dead brother's body.❜❛This is one of my more fucked up stories so if you don't like blood, gore, organs, all that gross stuff, then please don't read.❜
Series: ❝"Explicit" Stories.❞ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051349
Kudos: 3





	❝What's out there? Past your darkened door?❞

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that's a lemon demon/monster reference from FNF in the title. Fight me.

A sack of a lifeless body was being dragged into a small apartment, thumping on the stairs, leaking blood. Lilac looked back at the sack, then turned their attention to the door―Mint’s door―well, their door. 

They opened it along with dragging the bag with the dead boy. They threw it aside and walked to the small kitchen. 

Opening the drawers to find a knife―their chakras won’t do―definitely won’t.

Once finally finding said knife, undid the tie on the sack and dragged out the body. A trail of blood followed the body, but Lilac paid no mind. The person they killed was their own baby brother―Not because of an argument no, but because he seemed like a perfect sacrifice. 

It took a while to get him on the table, but it worked. They stood there for a good couple of seconds to think of what to do with the body...Then it clicked.

...Make a cake for their lover, Mint!

Sure, it won’t be the sweetest, or...That tasty, but it’s worth the time! 

Besides, if they didn’t, then they just killed their baby brother for no reason at all. 

They stared at the body, knife in hand, questioning how on god’s green earth can they disassemble the body. Then deciding that they can start by cutting his limbs and working their way up. 

So cut his limbs they did. Cutting into his flesh, and hearing that satisfying tap on the counter. Blood spewing everywhere and getting on Lilac ever so slightly. They whipped off the blood with their free hand. 

When all 4 limbs had been disassembled, they threw them in the same sack that they carried the body in.

Lilac stared at the body for a while until placing the knife slowly on the dead boy’s stomach, then cutting deeper in. 

They made a small circle, then lifting the small circle of flesh up with their free hand. 

Lifting up one of his organs―specifically the stomach. The acid inside could be of some use. Carefully pour the acid into the pre-made cake batter, then laying the organ down.

They then cut some of his larger intestines and cut them up into smaller pieces. One of which they tasted. Ironically. 

Putting the chopped up intestines in the batter, feeling like there’s something missing. Looking at the destroyed dead body of their so-called brother, they forcefully opened his eye and carved out one of them, and squshing it before slamming it down and forcefully cut it open. 

Then putting that in the bowl, then looked at the deflated stomach. 

They stared at it for a while until cutting it in half and tossing into the bowl carelessly. They finally mixed it, put it in two small pans, then putting it in the oven. 

Now looking at the body again, they decided to extract some blood for him. Blood was still gushing out, so they grabbed a small cup and caught the blood in there. 

Of course, having more blood being sprayed onto Lilac itself, they didn’t both whipping it off. So instead they licked it. Had a metal taste to it, but overall not too bad. 

The cup being dangerously full with Yogurt’s blood, they poured it into the store brought frosting since they didn’t want to make it themselves, then mixing it. Not before taking a small taste test before placing the bowl down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the cakes were finally down, they let it cool before slapping on the blood frosting on the cake, not caring if it looked messy. 

When that was done and over with, they looked over at the body before grabbing it and tossing the remains inside the sack with the limbs.

A huge pool of blood was forming―If it wasn’t then definitely was now. They picked up the sack and shoved it out the window where a small garden was.

Now there was blood everywhere. It took a while to clean up, and more licking of their dead brother’s blood later and the kitchen was “spotless.”

They looked down, not before taking a small bit of frosting on their finger and licking it. Yogurt’s blood―Not to mention his entire organs tasted lovely to them. 

They didn’t bother trying to fight the urge to take a slice from the cake. Blood dripped from the cake slice, the stomach slightly being seen. To them―His insides were heaven.

It didn’t take long before they took another. And another.

Mint Choco can wait.


End file.
